Emmitt
Who's Emmitt? Emmitt is a penguin, that much is obvious and like other VRChat penguins he has some form of ridiculousness hiding underneath those flip flappers. He is a member of the VRPD as a court judge and legally decides who gets what in various court cases. Intensive roleplay or casual roleplay. Off-duty however he hangs out with Jameskii and his crew. Lore Biography/History First Dive Emmitt first dove into VRChat with Nurfee and proceeds to impregnate penguins via "smooching", this apparently applies to all races but it is confirmed false afterwards. His first dive was eventful overall even if it involved chasing Nurfee who was chasing a random person with his creepy avatar. Involvment with the VRPD and the Bagel Bandits He placated himself as a judge when the VRPD first formed. He was presiding over various cases that involve "crimes around VRChat" and his most famous one was charging Joey Bagels, Ryan , MaTSix and everyone involved in his so-called Bagel Bandits with serious charges before being threatened to drop all charges lest he becomes penguin roast. Off-Duty Sometimes even the penguin judge can get bored, what with court cases dropping to a stale state. He decides to find something else to have fun the same way he did when he first dove in VRChat. He came into contact with so many groups but eventually settled for Jameskii's for being an active crew around the VR World. He always gets back to work though whenever he's truly bored. With Ashunera Emmitt is basically one of her many playthings, a target to be used in any way she wants him to and the penguin is too afraid to fight back, even if he has his "defensive" avatars, they prove useless against her "OP-ness". Despite being a frequent target of the Yandere, Emmitt, as a judge, was the priest of Ashunera and DesolateLantern's marriage, which lasted two hours. After Ashunera called Lantern "Lanfear" three times, Emmitt was brought in to settle the divorce court. The Judge is Back Emmitt's judge role has come back full blown as he presided not only over Ashunera and Desolatelantern's divorce, but also was the judge for the two major cased that You'veGotTheTouch was sentenced to be neutered and to have his dong removed. He also was the judge at Ikrium and Egg's divorce, in favor of Egg's side, before, at random, sending Pupper's five years in prison. Lanfear also has expressed wanting him to preside over a restraining order on Zentreya. Off the Records Emmitt usually hangs around his close group of friends, including Puppers, Touch, Crumbster, Fysh, Joey and his extended family. Trivia * For a good while, Emmitt only spoke in squeaks. Over time, he became more comfortable with his voice. * His current avatar is an emperor penguin head on the body of King from the Tekken series. * There is an avatar of him wearing a judge's attire and uses it when he presides over cases. * There is also an avatar of him with a buff body and of him in armor to defend himself against Ashunera or to intimidate someone. * In one of Jameskii's videos, Emmitt put a bag on his head claiming he wasn't famous. * Emmitt appears in very odd locations, such as Ashunera's follower announcement on their stream, in Jameskii's 'Banned from Gmod', 'Ruining Roblox' and recently 'Minecraft' streams and videos. * Emmitt also appears as a series regular in VRChat in a Nutshell series by Jameskii. * At one point, Emmitt served as a bouncer at Neko Nights Night Club along side fellow 'Bird Brother', Crumbster. Emmitt still sometimes comes to enforce the law at Neko Nights, while giving sound life advice like 'drink more'. Links * Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWsx0r5Hhfik05oZx4IIcwA Category:People Category:Characters Category:Penguins